


euthanize my heart for you

by crunchberry



Series: whispers in the dark [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Undead Jaina Proudmoore, an unhealthy amount of italics, inspired by cupid by jack stauber i guess, ooc jaina proudmoore, past sylvaina, slightly insane jaina proudmoore, thros is awful, unfinished idea that was just sitting in my docs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchberry/pseuds/crunchberry
Summary: They will not accept you.It never hurts to try, right?
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Series: whispers in the dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095113
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	euthanize my heart for you

_They will not accept you._

_It never hurts to try, right?_

\--

The fear on their faces was something she hadn't anticipated.

Perhaps a joke could--?

"Surprise! I'm back from the dead! Isn't this exciting?" Her voice rang and echoed oddly, lips turned up in an almost giddy grin.

"...J--" 

"Ah-bup-bup!" She hummed, tutting at the men before her. "I'd prefer we talk without the formal spiel if you don't mind."

"Spiel?" Genn sputtered from behind Anduin. "Be reasonabl-"

He was silenced by an ice cold chill, running through him from his head to his toes. The room seemed so suffocating now, the walls cast in deep shadow and reeking of power. Incomprehensible power.

And her eyes.

Her eyes weren't playful anymore, they held no light. Gone was the joy and teasing. What stood before him wasn't her. He didn't even believe it to be human right now.

"I just said not to talk with that formal spiel..." She spoke in a tone that had him paling. "... didn't I?"

They didn't talk for at least a few minutes, watching this twisted mockery of their Archmage before them. 

"Is your mind your own?" Genn murmured finally.

"Are you asking me if I'm a monster?" She turned her head towards him, eyes questioning.

"Did that Banshee twist you somehow? Are you speaking of your own volition?" He elaborated.

She watched him for what felt like a millennia before her head gave a roll to look away and towards the wall nonchalantly. 

"I don't know but maybe I am a monster. I doubt I'd notice if I were one." She hummed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you I was not her puppet in any case."

"Jaina... please." Anduin spoke up, stepping forward. "What happened? It's nearly been a year..." 

"Really?" She asked, her eyebrows rising slightly. She hadn't expected that it seemed. 

"Yes." He whispered. 

"Felt like longer." She mumbled.

"Auntie--"

The worgen grasped his arm and made him look at him. "Anduin." He hissed lightly. "Don't call this... _thing_ , your aunt--"

"Is that what I am?" Came the silent question to the two. "A _thing?"_

"--no, Jaina--" Anduin tried.

"I fought tooth and nail to return. _Here_. To the people I believed would accept me without the shadow of a doubt." Her voice cracked lightly, like it was the old Jaina Proudmoore speaking, the one before this abomination. 

"And we will adjust--"

"Adjust?" Jaina asked, throwing her head back and barking out a laugh. "What a nice sentiment. You. You're adjusting to _me_ being dead. I'm so glad that _you_ all are taking the time to mourn _my_ death when I'm standing in front of you," She took a step forward and the two stepped back.

"Aunti--"

"--I'm so glad that _you_ are adjusting to _my_ tragic death that you hadn't even known of or-hell, even experienced! I am _honored_ by the Alliance's generosity in gracing me with this opportunity." 

Anduin swallowed. "Aun--"

Genn growled.

She chuckled almost menacingly. "Careful, Your Majesty. King Greymane wouldn't want you to call this _thing_ any familial term."

Anduin was pulled back by Genn again. 

"If you have even a _shroud_ of your former self left within you, you'll send yourself to the Violet Hold. This war has no need for more loose ends." The worgen king growled at her, pulling Anduin behind him when the thing got too close.

"Loose ends." 

Genn glared at her.

"You would think that you would accept _any_ mage given the current state of the Alliance's cavalry." She stated simply, dully. 

"We have no need for _your_ kind, puppet."

"Does the Alliance have any need for _your_ tongue? Learn to shut your mouth, Genn. It will save you one day." She snapped, voice low and raw as her glowing blue eyes focused upon the men.

"Is that a threat?" He asked and was rewarded a searing blue glare.

The worgen near-flinched when the room only grew colder, darker. Anduin looked at the fallen woman in despair but it went unseen. 

They prepared for the worst.

And received nothing.

Jaina turned and made her way out of the room, staff clacking as it hit the ground with each of her steps. 

"Where are you going?" Anduin called from his spot leaving Genn's protective front.

"I haven't decided yet. The place where _things_ go, I suppose." Was her answer as the room seemed to finally give them room to breathe.

The shadows and cold receded. Light peeked through the windows of the throne room once more. 

And she was gone.

\--

The doors to _her_ throne room opened.

"Nathanos--"

"You were right." 

The Warchief looked up from the report she'd been reading over with a twitch of an ear. "Pardon?"

"What, you want it in writing?" Jaina snapped, quickly squeezing her eyes shut and exhaling a breath she hadn't taken. "I-just--" She whispered under her breath, eyes falling to the ground while she giggled wetly. "I wanted to try. It never hurts to try, right?" 

Sylvanas didn't speak for a time, watching the Archmage, the Daughter of the Sea, the founder of Theramore, and past lover crumble into almost broken laughter. 

How far she'd fallen.

She opened her mouth to make talk but the other woman beat her to it.

"He asked me if I was your puppet." Jaina spoke up, voice no longer broken. Her eyes were teasing once more, like the few moments before had never happened. 

"Greymane, I presume?"

She hummed. "Anduin told me that they would adjust to me returning--"

"--He is a fool, then." 

Jaina looked at the woman before her, now standing from her throne. 

"He is a fool to believe he has the right to adjust or _mourn_ when they all but forgot of you as soon as you proved insignificant." 

Jaina blinked. She didn't need to but she did. 

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow when Jaina continued to stare at her. She wasn't taken aback by this though. Jaina had spent the better part of a year trapped in Thros, the Blighted Lands, listening to apparitions and bastard whispers tell her of lies; of memories that only chipped at her consciousness. 

It would break anyone to be there for just a few days but Jaina? Jaina had been there much longer than just a few days.

In the weeks that Jaina had been here in Orgrimmar transitioning to her new _un-_ life, she'd noticed a few things. 

The mage wasn't as open as she was when she'd been the Archmage of the Kirin Tor or even the leader of Theramore. 

She spoke little but when she did it was off-putting. Her mood was constantly changing and her smiles seemed bright when she should be glum. She laughed when no one had spoken or nothing significantly amusing had happened. 

She was… odd, for lack of a better word. Insane? Perhaps, but Sylvanas would be a fool if she thought that no one would lose a little of their sanity in the days past. 

"I feel like I changed." 

The other woman looked at the fallen mage at the sudden lack of joy in her tone, finding a dull pair of blue eyes watching her.

"Did you?" The elf asked once she'd gained footing of the conversation.

Jaina stared at the wall past Sylvanas. "I changed for the worse, I think? I don't… I don't think I changed for the better. I-I used to hate storms and now I love them."

"Storms?"

"... they remind me that even the sky screams sometimes. That's what it sounds like… the thunder…" She stared aimlessly at the wall for a few moments before her eyelids fluttered and she blinked once more. 

The Warchief said nothing. 

Jaina blinked once.

And it was like a switch had flipped, the mage's head snapping back to look at her.

"You were right." Jaina said in almost identical fashion as when she'd stormed in. 

"... pardon?" 

"What, you want it in writing?" She snapped, eyes focused on her.

Sylvanas watched her for a moment. 

"No, no I don't think I do..."

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/-9AXv1_S5rc 
> 
> inspired by^


End file.
